thebelkoexperimentfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Smith
Evan Smith was a supporting character in The Belko Experiment. He was portrayed by James Earl. Before the experiment Evan was hired by Belko Corporation as the security guard at the Belko Facility in Colombia. He is generally kind and social to co-workers. Evan was also friends with Mike and Leandra. When he arrived at work the day the experiment began, he would’ve been searched by the new unknown security guards which would’ve confused him due to him believing to be the sole security guard. Phase 1 While in the lobby at his desk in the lobby, Evan and all the other employees are interrupted by a voice over the intercom that states that the 80 employees in the building would have to kill 2 people in 30 minutes or else 4 random people would die. At first Evan and all the other employees believe it to be a prank until at our of nowhere, 4 people head’s are blown open from the inside. Which caused the employees to panic and scramble for safety from what they suspect to be gunfire. After observing the 3 three deceased employee’s heads, the employees including Evan realized of The tracking devices true nature. Minutes later as the chaos began to slowly die down, Evan is ordered to hand over the keys to the building’s armory by Barry, which he refuses, knowing of what Barry intenda on using it for. In protestation of Barry’s abuse of power, Evan quickly quits his job. Phase 2 Minutes later, the Voice returned with the instructions for phase 2: the remaining 76 employees have to kill 30 people this time within 2 hours or else 60 random people will be killed. After going to the cafeteria with most of the employees, the employees discusses different ideologies: either be a pacifist and don’t kill anyone or be utilitarian and choose to kill the 30 people to save the lives of 30 more people. Evan like most of the employees choosed to not kill 30 people. However while most of the employees chose to go to the roof to hang a banner and hope for rescue, Evan chose to stay in the cafeteria with Mike, Leandra and the utilitarian employees. The ultilitarian group then went to the armory to blowtorch it open and seize the weaponry inside. After realizing what Barry’s group is doing Evan interferes and turns off the blowtorch much to the ire of the group who quickly started to threaten him. Evan then pulls out his handgun in self-defense. However Mike manages to convince Evan to give him the handgun, temporarily defusing the situation. Mike then shoots the blowtorch, rendering it unusable, once again to the ire of the utilitarian group. In the lift, Evan cheers Mike on for standing up to Barry and his group. Evan then followed Mike and Leandra to the roof to display the rescue banner. This however fails due to the security guards outside shooting at the group of employee, forcing them to abandon the plan. With the failure of the plan, Evan, Mike and Leandra then walk down the stairway only to be ambushed by the utilitarian group who threatens to kill the group if Evan doesn’t hand over the keys. In frustration, Evan begrudgingly throw the keys onto the floor which provokes Wendell into fatally stabbing Evan with his knife. Mike, Leandra and the group then leaves Evan to bleed out. Trivia * Evan was the 7th employee to be killed. * According to Evan's staff ID card, he was born on 12 December 1984. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters